Nick's arms
by grimmswan
Summary: Nick and Adalind smut. what's a plot? fluffy and sexy
1. Chapter 1

God he was hot.

The way his muscles bulged when his arms flexed as he picked up their son, made his biceps huge.

Adalind could feel wet warmth pool between her legs. She should probably stop staring, Nick was bound to notice, but Lord have mercy, that was one beautiful man.

She licked her lips as Nick started playing a game where he would bend down so that Kelly's feet were touching the floor, then quickly stand up straight, holding the baby above his head.

Kelly squealed with delight at his daddy's game.

Adalind was enjoying it herself, the view of Nick's shirt riding up slightly when ever he reached up was revealing a lovely area of his hips.

And when he bent down….

Could that man wear a pair of jeans.

The way they fit nicely over his backside. How they molded to him, highlighting the perfect silhouette of thighs and ass. Adalind could be forgiven for appreciating the gift that was her grimms body.

She wondered if he knew just how sexy he was. If he understood he had only to exist and Adalind was ready to jump his bones. To wrap her legs around him and ride him to oblivion.

Nick's body not only made him the perfect warrior, it also made him the perfect lover.

Adalind was grateful the universe had seen fit to bring the two of them together.

Watching Nick laughing, seeing him so happy, playing with their son, it was more than she had dared hope for when she first told Nick she was pregnant with his baby. She knew she could never be more in love with him than she was in that moment.

Problem was, she was also certain she had never been as turned on as she was in that moment.

She had a terrible urge to run her hands over his chest and down his waist. She wanted to bite and leave her marks all over his torso.

Adalind decided to allow herself a little more of a peak by lifting Nick's shirt higher using her returned powers. Just a little, so Nick wouldn't notice.

"I can feel that you know."

Adalind looked up from staring at Nick's waist and saw that he was looking right at her.

She blushed, caught using her powers to ogle her sexy grimm.

"How obvious was I being."

"You mean you were trying to hide it?" The way Nick said it, made it clear she was blatantly obvious in her lust over the grimm.

"Well, maybe I find something sexy about a man spending time with his son."

"Oh, I see, and the fact you used your powers to lift my shirt was what, enhancing the view?"

"Exactly"

Nick shook his head. He was pretty certain he should feel objectified or like a piece of meat on display, but he had to admit, it was a real turn on being desired by a beautiful and powerful woman like Adalind. Nick knew she had once been in love with his captain, so to be in the same category as Sean Renard was a compliment. That fact that Adalind wasn't even trying to hide her interest in him was a testament to how far they had come, and how comfortable she was with him.

No more fear, no more doubt, no more insecurities. Now she only hid how turned on she was by him when they were unable to indulge in those interests and had to handle responsibilities. Adalind hated starting something that couldn't be finished. She also learned never to get Nick going if she wanted to be on time for anything.

They had ended up an hour later than planned at a dinner with Monroe and Rosalie because Adalind had thought it a good idea to undress on the way to the shower, right in front of Nick. Needless to say, Nick had followed her, given her several orgasms, and had to carry her to the bed and dry her off, because her legs had turned to jelly.

Adalind's conclusion,

never tease Nick when they had plans

shower sex with Nick should be a frequent activity

and Wu is more perceptive than he let's people know (except for when he wants to leave sly remarks about why a couple is late for dinner).

Kelly started getting fussy, letting his parent's know that it was time for bed.

"I'll give him his bath, ok" Nick offered.

"Ok" Adalind nodded.

Kelly splashed water around, getting the area surrounding him soaked.

Including Nick's shirt, of which the man promptly devested himself of.

With Kelly still splashing, droplets of water were running down Nick's chest.

Adalind started to wonder if Nick was tempting her on purpose.

She also wondered how to get back at him for it.

Soon Kelly was cleaned, dried, dressed, fed and settled into his crib asleep.

Nick sat down on the bed, still shirtless.

Adalind thought that was one temptation she should no longer resist.

Nick smiled as Adalind sashayed up to him. His hands rested on her hips as she lowered and straddled him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and ground her center over his hardness, his arms wrapped around her back and their lips met, only breaking apart to remove Adalind's tops.

Adalind ran her nails up Nick's back then down his chest, finally revelling in the feel of Nick's muscles and chest hair under her fingers. She moved back up to stroke his neck and cup his face, kissing him with all the desire and frustration he had been putting her through all evening.

Adalind buried her fingers through Nick's hair and yanked his head back, latching her lips onto his neck and sucking. She pushed Nick backwards, so he was laying on the bed. She then continued to suck marks on his collarbone, further down his chest, pinching and biting at his nipples,licking her way down his treasure trail, her hands wanted to continue the exploration of his torso, so she used her powers to undo his zipper and remove both of their pants.

Nick's member sprung free, erect and rock hard. Adalind's mouth watered at the sight of it. She swirled her tongue over his balls, sucking and teasing, blowing gently, tickling the hairs. She then grabbed hold of his member, licking a stripe on the underside, then swirling her tongue around the head before placing her lips on it as if kissing. The tip of her tongue tickling his slit.

Nick gave an obscene moan and shuddered when Adalind swallowed his member whole.

Adalind continued to swallow, contracting her throat, squeezing Nick's hardness.

Nick's hands buried in her hair, holding her head but not trying to take control.

She pressed her thumbs into the divots of his hip, massaging, creating another sensation that had Nick bucking up and his hands gripping tighter.

The moans she was eliciting from him were getting her even hotter, Adalind could feel herself practically dripping with arousal.

Once Adalind tasted Nick's precome, she knew he was on the edge like her. She removed her mouth from his dick with an obscene pop.

His hands left her hair, and watched with hungry eyes as she maneuvered over his hips again, but this time impaled herself on his glorious shaft.

Adalind loved the look in Nick's eyes, the way he watched her, his eyes dark with desire.

She rode him

Hard

Adalind leveraged herself by holding onto Nick's pecs, he inturn held onto her ass, squeezing the firm cheeks.

She ground her pubic bone against his, and licked her lips, satisfied to find he was trembling just as much as she was.

Thier breaths got even heavier, neither one would be able to last much longer.

Mouths connected in a hungry kiss, lips and tongues dominating while their arms wrapped title around each other's bodies. Then they were both in ecstasy, their kisses muffling their screams of pleasure.

For a while, they just held each other. Adalind laying on top of Nick. Nick's arms still tight around her.

She loved Nick's arm, they were strong and just large enough to never let go.

And Adalind never wanted him to.


	2. Nick's peace

Adalind is standing at the kitchen counter when Nick enters. He takes a moment to gaze at his beautiful lover. She seemed so lost in thought, about what, Nick could not begin to wonder, that she had not heard him come in.

He decides to take advantage of that fact.

Slipping behind her, pulling her in tight and kissing her passionately from behind to keep her sound of surprise from waking their son.

He buries his nose in her hair, inhaling the scent, then moves to her neck, his hands roaming over her body with a firm pressure.

Adalind sighs as she tilts her head back, a warmth going through her body at Nick's attention.

"I need you Adalind." He whispers huskily.

And he did.

The world seemed to have conspired to drive him out of his mind with annoyance.

He needed to take pleasure in her body, her passion and the love only she has ever given him. Nick felt no shame in admitting Adalind gave him peace. She made him feel like life was worth it. That everything he had ever gone through was worth it to be able to lose himself in the sanctuary that was Adalind's body.

"You have me" she responded breathily.

Adalind loved the way Nick touched her, the way he made her feel. Whether they were slow and gentle, or savage and rough, Nick always made love to her with all consuming passion.

This time was no exception.

He moved his hands under her shirt, slipping the cups of her bra from her breast and kneading, while he devoured her neck and ground himself against her perfect ass.

Once he devested her of her shirt and bra, he than played firm kisses down the center of her back, his tongue stroking along the way. He unclasps her pants, slowly gliding them and her underwear down, he nipped and bit at the flesh of her derriere, immediately giving a lick to the area in order to sooth.

Adalind could feel her legs getting weak, they were no longer able to hold her up. It was all Nick at this point.

She was now completely bare in the kitchen. While Nick was still fully clothed.

It should feel awkward,

It was strangely erotic.

He buried his face between her legs, eating out her pussy like a starving man.

Adalind screamed with ecstasy, biting into her hand to muffle the sound.

Nick held Adalind against his face as he thrust his tongue into her hot channel, alternating between stabbing in and stroking her silky petals, he reached his hand up and pinched her clit between his fingers and felt himself grow impossibly harder at the sounds escaping her lips.

Her body quaked with her orgasm over Nick's mouth.

Nick stood then, adjusting Adalind so more of her weight was supported on the counter. He unzipped his pants and pulled out his member, now the only part of him exposed,

but not for long

He thrust into her, deep. She held onto the counter, pushing back as he snapped his hips forward.

Nick grabbed Adalind's hair at the root, jerked her head back, and then bit into Adalind's shoulder covering her body with his own in a dominant pose, laying claim to his lover.

She whimpered, it was all too much. The coolness of the counter, the heat of Nick's body pressing down on her, the pain from his teeth sinking into her skin and the pleasure from the slide of her grimms member, made being silent impossible.

No man before had caused such a reaction from Adalind's body like Nick. No one else had ever made her feel so much. So alive. So needed. So desired.

"Nick. Oh God, Nick. You have no idea what you do to me"

Nick's fingers bite into her hips, leaving more marks of dominance on her flesh.

He moans huskily into her ear "I only do to you what you do to me. What you have always done to me."

He wrapped one arm tight around her and moved his other hand to her clit, pressing hard as he thrust into her with more force.

They came in the same moment. Both trembling, Nick on top of Adalind on the counter.

As always he recovered first.

He scooped her into his arms and carried her to their bed.

Where he had been rough before, he was gentle now. Laying her carefully on the bed Nick smiled and stroked his fingers down Adalind's skin, before finally removing his clothes.

Adalind watched Nick undress. If they hadn't just had hot, rough sex, she would be demanding it now.

Nick's body put the statues of greek gods to shame.

"Just what do you think you are looking at?" He teased, slipping into bed and gathering her into his arms.

"Oh, just my very sexy grimm" Adalind teased back

"Your sexy grimm? Hmm, I like that" Nick's pulled Adalind flush against him, devouring her lips in a searing kiss.

"Me too" she whispered huskily, once their lips parted, heat again pooling between her legs. She could feel Nick's erection, and it looked like she was getting round two after all.

No real surprise.

Nick's stamina could put all other beings to shame.

And there was no way taking her against the counter would have satisfied him. Nick liked to be much more thorough in his lovemaking and was never satisfied until he had Adalind weak and boneless.

Nick returned to kissing her, his hand ran down her body in a heavy caress. Adaling sighed with pleasure and held on to his shoulders, her body responding to Nick's attention the way a piano responded to a trained musician.

He wrapped her leg around his waist and buried himself deep inside her once again. They moaned against each other's mouths, tongues reaching out to dance as their bodies writhed.

Nick lost himself in Adalind's body. His mind filled only with how she made him feel. How good he knew he was making her feel.

And when they climaxed together for the second time that night, Nick fell asleep with Adalind in his arms,

both at peace.


	3. Nick's perfection

Nick enters the loft. It's late, Kelly already asleep. And Adalind is in bed, but Nick is certain she is not asleep yet. She doesn't sleep well unless he is in the bed with her. Nick smiles, remembering that night before he had left for Germany, how deeply she slept after they had made love. He had held her in his arms the entire night, and Adalind had been completely at peace.

Nick had to admit, it made him feel a little smug knowing she needed him so much.

He watched her lying there, her silhouette outlined by the blanket, she was facing away from him, her arms tucked into her chest. She probably thought he didn't know she was awake, and that he would just want to go right to sleep, but watching her made him feel a satisfaction.

This beautiful woman was his.

He removed his clothes and crawled into bed, sliding to her side and pressing against her. He nuzzled her neck and wrapped his arms around her, moving his hands over her body and caressing her breasts. She smelled so good. If love and home had a scent it would be Adalind's.

"Nick" Adalind whimpered out, feeling his erection rubbing against her bottom. "What are you doing" She moaned, not really caring, just wanting him to continue.

Instead of answering he removed her shirt, then hooked his fingers in her pajama pants and removed them and her underwear as one. He pressed his body over hers, claiming her lips with his own and pressing his hands over her body once again. She splayed her hands on his back, surrendering to his attention. Nick trailed his tongue down her body, using the tip to tease her nipples until they became as hard as his dick. Adalind was so beautiful, her moans and whimpers were like music. She responded perfectly to his every touch, his every caress, Nick the musician and Adalind's body his instrument, creating a song as old as time.

Nick dipped his tongue into her pussy, swirled over her clit, then sucked up the red bud, causing Adalind to arch up and her legs to wrap around his neck. He gripped her hips and continued until her body trembled and her walls spasmed with her orgasm.

He kissed his way up her body, moving her legs to his hips. Nick looked into Adalind's face, completely wrecked and looking up at him with eyes full of love and wonder. He took her lips again, in a deep, thorough kiss, a sigh of bliss escaping from her to him.

Nick thrust his tongue into her mouth as he thrust his dick into her pussy, capturing Adalind's moan. Her arms and legs wrapped tight around him. He marveled at the way she clung to him, at how she seemed to need his body to anchor her.

Nick pressed his pubic bone firmly over Adalind's, and watched her eyes flutter, heard her breath catch, feel her quake from pleasure, the pleasure he was giving her.

She was perfect, as if made just for him. The way she fit into his arms, the noises she made, even the way she tasted, was just what he wanted, needed in a lover.

Adalind was made for Nick, he knew that now, everything that happened in their lives happened in order to bring them together, he was sure of it.

Nick devoured her lips as he increased the pace of his pounding into Adalind, muffling her scream of ecstasy, as well as his own.

Still holding onto him, she kissed and nipped at his collarbone as she came down. He stayed inside her until their breaths had evened out. Then withdrew, hating losing that contact with her, but placated himself by pulling her against him, tucking her in his arm, and using the other to stroke her hair until her breathing became a steady rhythm and he knew she was sound asleep.

In the morning she wakes, but feels Nick's arms around her tighten, as if not wanting her away. He buries his head into her neck and mumbles, "No, your not going anywhere. You are too warm, too soft and smell too good, you're staying."

Adalind giggled, snuggling deeper into him, and lays her head on his chest. Nick let's out a sigh of contentment, one arm wrapped around Adalind's shoulder the other around her waist, his thumb sliding over her bare skin.

Knowing he hadn't gone back to sleep, she decides to ask, "So, you want to tell me what last night was about, not that I'm complaining, but you normally don't make love to me, without talking for a little while first."

"I got hit with something from a suspect, some kind of slime or secretion, I don't know. Rosalie looked it up and said the chemical makes a person unable to resist what they want most, thought maybe I was immune, what with being a grimm, but apparently not, the moment I saw you laying in bed, I had to have you. All I could think was how beautiful you are and how it feels like you're just made for me."

He turns his head to look at her, "You have always had this affect on me, something I could never resist. When you challenged me, I had to meet that challenge. I could never just walk away from you, and last night, knowing we were lovers, knowing you slept better when I was with you, it never even crossed my mind to walk away. The only choice I had was to hold you, make love to you."

She reaches up and kisses him. "I'm glad you did. I would never say no to you, I love being with you. Last night was amazing." She grins. "I should send that suspect a thank you gift"

Nick swats lightly on her behind, causing her to giggle again. "That's not necessary, that suspect robbed six jewelry stores with his slime. He has been rewarded enough."

"Are you going to tell Rosalie you're not immune to that type of toxin"

"Probably should, just in case something else happens. It's bound to be an awkward conversation, given how I figured it out."


End file.
